Why Me
by RiddleCrazy
Summary: Join Kayla Riddle and see life through the Dark Lords Daughter eyes, Will Kayla ever gain her freedom I mean it's not her fault her father is the most feared person in the world so why should she be puinshed! Pairing's are DM/OC.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to my Life

_**Hi everyone, I'm still writting my other storyies if you read my other's, but I wanted to know what you think of this new idea for a story it will be Draco/ OC please tell me what you think. all reviews good or bad will be welcomed, i like to hear people's honest thoughts. Thanks you RiddleCrazy XD **_

**Why Me **

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to my life**

12.553 And still counting, these are the mount of bricks in my prison, my home. It's not much in here, not much at all I only have a small bed a bed side table and a lamp the only belongs I have, is a few books, which are for school. And a picture of a beautiful woman with glowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes who happened to be my mother.

I don't even have a window in my room, the only way out is through a dark metal door, that is guarded 24/7. And I'm only allowed out a few times in the day to use the toilet. My food gets to me by a small hole in the door and it's not really allot. But this is where I go through out my summer holidays. You see I was only a one years old when I was sentence to this life, and it's all because of my name, _his _name. I guess you are wondering who this girl could be what name can lead her to leave a life in prison at a very small age. Well you see my father is the most feared wizard of this time, people even fear to speak of him.

My name happens to be Kayla Voldemort Riddle and because of this I have spent 13 years of my life in here, but thankfully I'm allowed to tend Hogwarts School during the year. However even while I'm there I'm still in prison. I wasn't even allowed to be sorted like the other children, so I was placed in Hufflepuff. And I'm always being watched, I don't even have friends there because I'm not really allowed to mix with the other students. They always tell me to stay away otherwise I won't even be allowed to stay in school. And all the teachers hate me. I don't know why those, I'm not my father! I wasn't even allowed to choose my own wand instead they gave me an old wand that doesn't work for me like the other peoples wand's do; you see the wand chooses the wizard.

All of sudden my cell door creaked open. But I don't see why I should bother looking up, it's only Dumbledore.

"Miss Riddle." His voice was cold as ice, I don't see why people love the old man so much, but then again people don't see him like this, oh he's a good liar. He made a chair out of thin air and sat down facing the bed where I happened to laying down.

"Yes Dumbledore." I sat up; however I would never look at him so I choose to stare at my hands.

"This year, you will be starting your fourth year; I don't think we need to go over the rules again but as you like to break them..." I cut across him.

"I try not to break them, I can't help it when people talk to me, I try and stay away."

"That's the problem, you use the library to stay away from other students and I have told you the only books your allowed to read are you school ones, so as from now you are not allowed to wonder the castle unless you have classes and after classes you will be with a teacher until it's time for you to go to bed, is that understood." Great now I won't even be allowed to read. I felt tears swell in my eyes, but I pushed them back, I will never show such weakness, after all what good will it do.

"Anything else?" He waved his wand again and more books filled my table.

"Those are next year's books, I will come and collect you when term starts." He then rose from his chair and stalked out of the room. I choose to study my pile of books it turned out we needed allot this year, which put me in a good mood, that means I will have something to read. Let's see what I've got:

- The Standard Book of Spells Grade Four by Miranda Goshawk  
- The Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch  
- Tall Trees and Bumblebees: Even Magical Plants need Pollinatio, By Ruby Fernblossom  
- The Dark Arts Decoded, by Roslyn Arythmic and Raslan Onstein  
- The Art of Wands and War: The Duellists Book Two, by Jeremy Slackhand  
- Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard  
- Moonlight: The Secret's of a Night Abundance, Laven Hanna  
- Great Wizards of the 20th Century, by Amanda Seppenpot and Dobson Clarkson  
- Modern Magical History, by Larric Presento  
- Person, Place and Thing: Things You Should Know About History, by Samir Person, Venus Place, and Lemmony Thing  
- A Drink in Time, an Advanced Potions Book, by Meliciphous Phyre  
- Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger  
- Complicated Carvings: Runes and their Form, by Instra Complicus  
- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamandar  
- Sylvia's guide to Sharing the Future, by Sylvia Angoblia

Just as I was about to read Standard book of spells Grade four, there was another knock on my door, and my guard who always wore something over his face came in to tell me, it was my turn to use the bathroom, if you could call it that.

When I walked into the dirty small bathroom, I told the guard that I was going to be longer than normal as I was going to shower, which I usually took around about and hour as I never see the point in rushing. The bathroom was the only room which had a mirror well since I was only allowed in two rooms, this room is the only room I've seen a mirror. I just stood there and stared at myself I was not pretty well I didn't think I was but boys at school do seem to look at me, I had my mother's blonde hair and her blue eyes which now and then flashed a blood red colour, I wasn't tall I was around about 5ft 5 in height, at least I'm small built but then again, I look like I don't eat, I looked hollow. I always had dark circles under my eyes, I don't look anything like my mother, I'm guessing I look like my father in his younger years, but I will never know, I'm not allowed a picture.

When I got back to my room, I landed on my bed a took my picture of the bed side table. My mother was such a beautiful person, I don't know allot about her, but her name was Emily Potter and before you say anything, yes she was Harry Potter's dad sister, I'm his cousin but what does that matter I'm not allowed to talk to him and I still want him dead, after all if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be living life this, but before you get angry I also hate my father, but at least if he won, I might be allowed some freedom, I know it's selfish of me, I mean I have no problem with muggle born's they never did this to me, but the Order and the Ministry did, so I want them gone. I wonder what it would of been like if my mum was still alive, you see my mum was a spy for the order, but it turned out once she fell pregnant with me she turned completely over to my dad's side. And that's all I know, I'm even lucky to have a picture, Dumbledore hated it when I found out that much and that was only because Kimberly Wight, the witch who took care of me when I was younger told me, I think she used to be friends with my mother and even those she hated her for what she did, I guess she felt sorry for me in some way, she was the only person I liked. But when Dumbledore found out what she told me she wasn't allowed to look after me anymore. But I was still allowed to keep my photo.

That night I slept with my mother's picture in hope it might bring me some luck.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Draco Malfoy

Chapter 2 – Please Don't Talk To Me

"Riddle, get up, Prof. Dumbledore will be here soon." I heard the doors before I heard the guard. And I slowly got out of bed, I mean why bother rushing; Hogwarts will now be a prison to.

"It stinks in here."

"You always complain about the bathroom, why don't you allow me to clean it." He began to laugh

"Yeh, right if I allowed you to have some cleaning stuff you would find away to use them for murder." He began to laugh even harder.

"I'm not my father." I then slammed the bathroom door into his face. I've never murdered anyone or anything, I love animals and I'm always trying to help them. I talk to house elves all the time, and help them with their work. And I've never hurt people not even by calling them names. I felt tears form in my eyes again, why am such a bad person, I've not done anything! I pushed my tears back again, I do not cry. I never want to cry.

Later that day Dumbledore turned up and took me straight to the castle, I'm not even allowed to travel here like a normal kid.

"Go straight to your common room, food well be sent there." I just nodded, there was once a time where I would of argued to stay in the great hall like everyone else. But those times are over. I remember in my 2nd year when he took me out of school for some time believing I was setting the snake on muggle borns, but he was soon proved to be wrong and I was allowed back. That's the only thing I liked Harry Potter for; he got me to come back without even realising it.

Soon I was in the Hufflepuff common room, and I made my way to the seats by the fire, in one way it's nice to be back at Hogwarts at least I get some type of freedom; after all he couldn't stop all contact with people while I was here.

I don't know how long I just sat here for, but soon I heard people making there was towards the common room.

"Can you believe it. The tri wizard tournament is going to be here. Cedric are you going to put your name in it?" So the Tri wizard tournament, I wonder if I could do it. But then again I won't be allowed.

"Of course, Eternal glory how can I not, what about you Simon are you putting your name it." So Cedric Diggory wants to do it, I hope he does, he's the only one who is nice to me here.

The students all pilled in the common room. Some started to make their way to where I was, I noticed Emily Green-Word a girl in my year and her friends Tracy Knight, Anna Lillian and Daisy Peach.

"Move Riddle." I didn't bother to argue I just stared at her for a second before getting up and moving upstairs to my room. I hated it here, I hate me life! Why do I even bother in living!

The next day classes started, unlike most students I enjoyed going to class, it's the only time I could talk to others, I was also very smart 2nd best student at Hogwarts, I think I could be top if I was only allowed a wand that was right for me, However I wasn't like Granger who put her hand up for every question, I just kept to myself.

After class's I was walking back to my common room as I was no longer allowed in the library, when I bumped into someone, who wore Slytherin uniform.

"Watch were you going."

"Ssss...sorry" Why do I always have to stutter every time someone knew spoke to me.

"What's your name?" I kept my face down, I never like to look at people. After all I'm not allowed to talk to people.

"K...ka..Kayla, Kayla Riddle."

"Why do you keep stuttering?" why does he have to ask me question, if I get caught talking to him, I should walk away.

"I..I..I d..d..Don't know." What am I doing he's not around I should be able to talk, but what if Dumbledore catches me talking to him, It's one thing to talk to people, It's a whole other punishment if I talk to Slytherin's.

"My name is Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy, and here's your books." I didn't even know I dropped them.

"Th...Th..."

"It's fine, what year are you in?"

"F..F..Fourth year." Just then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Riddle how are you both doing on this fine day?" OH NO! Dumbledore! He's going to punish me. OH MY GOD, why did he have to talk to me.

"I'm ok sir, I was just helping Riddle here with her books." All I could do was stare at the floor. I knew he's eyes was on me.

"Miss Riddle may you follow me to my office please there's something we need to talk about." WHY DID I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM! I'M SOOO DEAD!

"Goodbye Mr Malfoy." I followed Dumbledore all the way to his office when we was finally inside, he dropped the nice act.

"HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK TO ANYONE, YOU ARE NOW ALLOWED TO TALK TO PEOPLE UNLESS YOU HAVE TO AND YOU KNOW FULL WELL TO NEVER TALK TO SLYTHERIN STUDENTS!"

"I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry." I was shaking now, please god please end my life.

"I think you need to be punished." He then pulled out a whip, I wanted to scream and run, but my legs didn't want to move, he only used the whip if I've been very bad.

"50 lashes I think now turn around." I knew there was no point in fighting, so I turned around. They seemed to last forever the pain was unbearable, and after 10 lashes he started to draw blood, through the whole 50 lashes those, I didn't scream, However I did let out a whimper of pain when it came to much. But I won't allow myself to show weakness.

Two days after my punishment, the cuts are finally starting to heal, however I will always have the scars as a reminder to never do it again. And no matter what spell's I used they will never go away.

As I was waiting outside DADA, Draco Malfoy choose to come and speak to me.

"Morning Riddle, How are you doing today." For the first time in years I couldn't keep all my tears in, and some fell down my face.

"PP..PP..Please DD...Don't tt..talk to mmm...me" Before he could answer me those Prof. Moody allowed us to enter his classroom. I remember Moody back when I was 5 years old he came to speak to Dumbledore about me, he wanted me in Azkban, or they should just kill me. But Dumbledore said that death eater where in there and the chances are I will speak to one of them. However this Moody seemed different.

"I want a 2000 word essay on the Unforgivable curse's by next lesson class dismissed." Is it really the end of the lesson.

"Miss Riddle, please stay behind." Oh no what did he want with me.

"Yes sir."

"May I ask you what your full name is?" That was an odd question didn't he already know.

"Please sir, I'm not allowed to say."

"You can tell me Miss Riddle."

"OO...Ok..My name is Kayla Voldemort Riddle sir."

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been working on my other stories and I totally forgot about this one, I guess this is what happens when you right more then one story at once lol, well i hope you enjoy this chapter please review. XD x **_


	3. Chapter 3 Bartty Crouch JR

**_Sorry i havent been writting much, i've been very busy with other things i'll try and make so more time to update. XD please review and i hope you enjoy this chapter_**_**. sorry it's only a short chapter**_**.  
**

**Chapter 3 – Bartty Crouch JR**

There was a long pause before Moody choose to speak.

"So it's true, the dark lord did have a child?" This was confusing.

"Yes sir, don't you remember when I was 5 you wanted to throw me in Azkaban but Dumbledore said no and that he will keep me locked up at his, and that I could tend school only because I need to be watched." I kept looking at my feet, never moving my eyes away.

"Miss Riddle, if you could drink this please" I wasn't stupid I knew the potion he gave me was vertisruim, a truth potion I looked at the potion for a second before taking it, I knew I should just drink if not the conscience could be server. So I downed it in one.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions." I gave a small nod.

"Are you're really the Dark lords child?"

"Yes"

"Who is your mother?"

"I was told it was Emily Potter a spy for the order that turned against them for my father."

"Very good, if the dark lord was alive would you join him?" I tried not to speak but under the influence of vertisruim I had no choice.

"Yes, I would first hit him for leaving me, but I would join him, my mother did."

"Good, then miss Riddle I see no point in telling you who I am really." My eyes widen as prof. Moody changed into no other then Bartty Crouch Jr, I remembered seeing him in the papers he was one of my father's most loyal followers. I could not help but smile.

"He's coming back? He's not dead?" Crouch Jr just laughed.

"No one can kill the most powerful wizard a live, and yes he shall be returning just as long as the plan goes right, child do not worry when you father hears of you he shall come and get you and Dumbledore will regret hurting the air of the dark lord." A smile was placed on his lips.

"If there is anything I can help with let me know, but I can't talk to anyone or anything so I might not be that much of help, plus I don't even have a good wand for me this one doesn't like me much."

"Do not fear Miss Riddle, you shall have it all, plus I'm sure Bella will kill all those you hurt you when she comes out of prison, she become your mothers closet friend. I thought you was his child, I could not be sure as I never meet you, I only knew because Bella would always worry about you in prison, she hoped you would of gone to her sister, but I guess her fears come true, will of you go here's a note saying why you was late for class, good day miss riddle." I could not stop smiling.

"Good day and thank you so much Mr Crouch or should I say prof. Moody." I then ran out of the class room and could not smiling on the way to history of magic.

As the weeks went by I would spend most of my time with Mr crouch, which pleased Dumbledore as he still believed it was mad eye moody. He had no idea that I was helping him with his plans, I was also told to keep an eye out for harry potter can keep him updated on his progress after all he was choosing to be a part of the tri wizard torment thanks to moody/Crouch JR, I didn't pay much to the tri wizard torment however, I was to fixed on what would happen at the end of the year when my father would return.


End file.
